futurefandomcom-20200229-history
North Germany (22nd Century and On)
The Great German Realm (German: Großes Deutsches Reich) also known as the Fourth Reich (German: Viertes Reich) and North Germany is a federal parliamentary republic in central-western Europe. It includes 16 constituent states, covers an area of 357,021 square kilometres (137,847 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. Germany is a modern military power, and a self-proclaimed "Christian state". The country is ruled by elements of neo-Nazism, white supremacy and white nationalism, though contains contrasting differences to its self-proclaimed "parent nation", Nazi Germany. History 'Overthrow of Angela Merkel and Establishment of the Fourth Reich' In 2015, with the migrant crisis in Germany, many conservative and right-wing Germans began to oppose the mass migration of Muslim and African refugees into Germany. These nationalists and activists were often shut down and heavily opposed by the political atmosphere, which was left-leaning and pro-immigration. In 2017, infuriated and having had enough of what he considered "political correctness" and "anarcho-communism", Otto Flüsse, a veteran of the Heer (the German Army), began to gather far-right activists in Germany. These activists went through martial arts training, and carried "Christian patrols" similar to those held by Britain First and the English Defence League in the United Kingdom. Flüsse formed the Patriotic Party for the Fatherland, known in short as "Patvetei". The Patvetei allied itself with the neo-Nazis and Fascists in Germany. In 2018, all bets were off, and Flüsse and the Patvetei began to use adopt a far-right view, and began to make Nazi flags and use Nazi symbology which up until Merkel's overthrow, was illegal in Germany. In addition, the Patvetei elevated to a militant group, and used violent tactics and terror on attacks against migrants and migrant communities. They carried out destructions and bombings of mosques and Islamic centers in Germany using illegally-obtained firearms and home-made weapons. The deployment of police and troops led to the Second German Civil War, which was won by the Patvetei. Angela Merkel was chased out of Germany, and went into exile in Poland. Patvetei had soon infiltrated military and law enforcement in Germany. Patvetei's new flag for Germany was hoisted above the Bundesrat, and soon the Bundestag and the Reichstag. The victory of the Patvetei caused a huge influx of German emigrants out of Germany, and into the United States. In addition, it influenced a similar uprising in the United Kingdom, which ousted Theresa May from power, and removed many Muslims from political positions in the country. It also influenced the creation of the English Defense League in the United States, the "American" sister of the original British EDL. Many global leaders were worried that Patvetei Germany would once again, try to conquer Europe. However, this did not happen, as the Patvetei made it plain that their goal involved everything inside the borders of Germany, and nowhere else. The Israeli government ordered a temporary suspension of political relations with Germany, to Patvetei Germany's use of Nazi symbols, and embracing Nazi Germany. As of now, Israeli-German relations remain uncertain, as both nations have closed their embassies in each other's nation. However, other powers such as United States, Russia, Scandinavia, China, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, France as well as the post-Theresa May United Kingdom, kept their relations with Germany unhindered. Chancellor Flüsse then ordered the Bundeswehr to build nuclear weapons, and thus, the Germans would begin a massive nuclear weapons program, building approximately 354 nuclear warheads. 'World War III ' Another huge contrasting difference is that Germany did not see any signifcant fighting in World War III, no fighting took place on its soil. However, it's not to say that Germany had political issues with other nations that nearly led to war. That could not have been anymore true about Israel, due to the neo-Nazi takeover of the German government, Israeli and German politicians exchanged in heated confrontations. The Munich Incident of 2019 nearly led to a military confrontation between Germany and Israel. However, it died down, for unknown and often disputed reasons. A possible reason being that Germany did not want to avoid attacking an ally of the United States, which would led into another major military confrontation with the United States. Unlike World War II, a huge contrast was Germany's relations with Russia. Chancellor Flüsse had repeatedly shown admiration for Russia and its people and culture. He favored strong cooperations and ties with Russia, and did just that. '2026 - Third Civil War and Partition' However within Germany, strong anti-Protestant and anti-fascist movements in the south boiled into violent civil unrest with their northern counterparts. In the south, antifascists wanted to form a progressive Catholic state. Eventually, Germans in the southern parts formed the Catholic Stasi, made to hunt down Protestants and non-Catholics living in southern Germany. The German Civil War commenced between northern Protestant and southern Catholic Germans. The United States declared their neutrality, but Russia supported the Protestant north. Italy, Argentina, Philippines and Poland supported the Catholic south. Although northern Germany won militarily, the United Nations recognized southern Germany's independence. In south Germany, the Kingdom of Germany was established, with Walter I as its first King. This Catholic state was a Constitutional Monarchy. While it was open to all religions, Protesantism was outlawed. The first Federal Elections were held, where Hans von Günter was elected as the leader of the South German Bundesrat, to become South Germany's first Prime Minister. Shortly after South Germany was recognized, the new South German government opened to immigrants and all that was persecuted under the North German government. Meanwhile in North Germany, Russia and Scandinavia continued to supply and enforce its military. Chancellor Flüsse approved the passage of the Martin Luther Law, expelling the Roman Catholic Church from North Germany. 'Modern-Day' Politics 'Military' The Bundeswehr is North Germany's current military. It is divided into the Heer (Army), Marine (Navy), Luftwaffe (Air Force) and the Commissars - which function for propaganda purposes. In addition, the Verteidigungswache, also known as the "VS" is the national paramilitary of Germany, and is considered a direct descendant of the Schutzstaffel from World War II and Nazi Germany. Although not a member of the Union State, North Germany is considered Russia's westernmost friendly European nation. Russian troops often perform joint-exercises with North German forces. Although this has received mixed reactions in Russia. Category:22nd Century and On Category:Germany